Ancalagon (Mroczne Wojny)
Ancalagon - Ostatni Smok, Pan Czerwonej Góry, Król Szaikan, a od niedawna Niepodzielny Władca Gór Skowytu. Ancalagon jest bardzo stanowczą, doświadczoną przez życie i niewątpliwie potężną istotą. Wszakże jest on nie tylko smokiem, ale ostatnim ocalałym wojownikiem swej rasy jaki przetrwał piekło Smoczych Wojen. Będący teraz potężnym władcą i opiekunem swego ludu, Ostatni Smok zdeterminowany w swej misji ratowania Fiary jest gotów aby stanąć do walki z każdym zagrożeniem, byle tylko uchronić swą krew przed nieznanym mu przeciwnikiem, który ma według jego wizji sprowadzić zagładę na jego rasę. Historia Niewiele wiadomo o czasach młodości Ancalagona, wiadomo jedynie tyle, że brał on udział w legendarnych Smoczych Wojnach, jakie toczyły się na powierzchni całego globu tysiące lat temu, kiedy to pierwsze ludzkie cywilizacje zdecydowały się podnieść głowy i stanąć do walki z jarzmem potężnych gadów, jakie ongiś sprawowały nad nimi kontrolę. Nieznany jest jednak dokładny przebieg wojny, ani nawet strony konfliktu jakie brały udział w owej wojnie, a przynajmniej nie dla mieszkańców Czerwonej Góry. Smok bardzo rzadko wspomina o tych wydarzeniach, a nawet wtedy posługuje się ogólnikami, aby przypadkiem nie powiedzieć swym sługom o kilka słów za dużo. Każdy przedstawiciel mieszanej krwi wie, że Ancalagon coś ukrywa, jest to jednak sekret strzeżony przez smoka tak pilnie, że nikt nigdy nie odnalazł nawet poszlaki wskazującej na jego poznanie. Do Fiary Ancalagon przybył pod koniec Smoczych Wojen, tysiące lat temu. Stare podania historyczne wielu ras wspominają o wielkiej czerwonej bestii przemierzającej niebiosa wyspy, są one dość nieregularne i w większości niezbyt dokładne, ale nie da się ich pomylić z niczym innym. Wiadomo, że Ancalagon przez wiele lat przemierzał przestworza Fiary z tylko sobie znanego powodu, pojawiając się co jakiś czas nad głowami jej mieszkańców. Proces ten trwał przez wiele lat, aż wreszcie opowieści o smoku po prostu się urwały, najprawdopodobniej to właśnie wtedy Ancalagon osiadł na swej Czerwonej Górze, wewnątrz której żyje do dziś, uczeni innych ras uznali natomiast, że w końcu ktoś zabił wielką bestie i stąd brak jej aktywności. Nie wiadomo kiedy dokładnie Ancalagon stworzył pierwszych Szaikan, tak samo jak nie wiadomo czy rzeczywiście byli to ludzie, którzy sami przybyli do smoczego leża szukając schronienia, jak to smok zwykle przedstawia, czy też Ancalagon po prostu porwał grupę przedstawicieli tej rasy i zmusił ich do posłuszeństwa. Niezależnie od tego jaka by prawda nie była, wiadomo że Szaikanie są bardzo starą społecznością a ich historia sięga przynajmniej tysiąca lat wstecz i jest to udokumentowane dołączenie do nich pierwszego klanu goblinów. Tak czy inaczej, widzący w swym panu wielkiego wojownika i obrońcę Szaikanie pozostają wierni swemu królowi, nieraz traktując go z niemal nabożną czcią. Nie wiadomo co robił Ancalagon przez cały swój czas pobytu na terenie Fiary. Chociaż po swoim nagłym zniknięciu z niebios wyspy smok już się na nich nie pojawił, kroniki Szaikan wielokrotnie wspominają o tym, że ich pan potrafił bez specjalnego pożegnania czy wcześniejszego uprzedzenia opuścić Czerwoną Górę i zniknąć na długie miesiące a nieraz i całe lata. Z zapisków niektórych kapłanów krwi, którzy z jakiegoś powodu uznali za swój obowiązek notowanie przemyśleń swego pana na przestrzeni lat, można się dowiedzieć, że Ancalagon nie tylko wiedział o istnieniu wszystkich państw wyspy, z których zdecydowana większość już nie istnieje, ale był także świetnie poinformowany w najważniejszych wydarzeniach, dziejących się na terenie Fiary. Wiadomym jest też z mitów i legend, że niektóre smoki potrafiły zmieniać swój wygląd i kształt, obecnie uważa się, że Ancalagon przybierał postać przedstawiciela jakiejś rasy i wędrował po wyspie, zbierając informację i być może, dla własnej rozrywki mieszał się w politykę niektórych państw. Obecnie imię i majestat Ancalagona znają całe Góry Skowytu, które jeszcze nie tak dawno traktowały go jako legendę i bajkę do straszenia dzieci, a wkrótce jego potęgi na własnej skórze ma uświadczyć cała Fiara. Wygląd i wyposażenie Z wyglądu Ancalagon jest dość łatwy do opisania, weź najgorszą rzecz jakiej możesz spodziewać się na polu bitwy, uczyń ją jeszcze bardziej przerażającą i w zasadzie masz opis smoka. Ta wielka bestia może jednym kłapnięciem swoich szczęk zakończyć żywot rycerza zakutego w ciężką zbroję i jego wierzchowca. Podczas gdy wielkie kły zrobią porządek z narządami wewnętrznymi obu istot, soki trawienne gada z łatwością rozpuszczą nawet najlepszy pancerz. Jego długie szpony nie znajdują żadnego wyzwania, nawet w najlepszych pancerzach przeciwników jakich może on spotkać na polu bitwy. Jakby tego było mało jego długi ogon może zadziałać jak gigantyczna maczuga, która z łatwością wymiecie całe tabuny przeciwników. Ze skórą dość grubą, żeby zamortyzować większość uderzeń bronią obuchową, jakby w ogóle istniała dość duża broń, aby smok musiał się nią przejmować, ze swoją czerwoną łuską wytrzymałą niczym cztery pancerze płytowe dodatkowo okrytą pancerzem runicznym z czasów Smoczych Wojen, Ancalagon jest prawdziwą latającą fortecą. Nawet urgalskie kulle, ze swoimi potężnymi łukami rogowymi, które niektórzy nazywają małymi balistami, mogą zrobić naprawdę niewiele w starciu z potworem jakim jest ten smok. Widok tej bestii otoczonej przez potężne płomienie wydobywające się z jego paszczy to dość by złamać morale praktycznie każdej armii. Całości obrazu dopełniają natomiast jego oczy, przesycone podobnie jak cała istota, magią, skrzące się błękitnym światłem ślepia, wdzierają się w duszę wojowników mających stawić mu czoła budząc w nich najprawdziwszy pierwotny lęk. Jednocześnie widok budzący strach i grozę przeciwników, rozpala ogień inspiracji w sercach Szaikan, gotowych bez lęku maszerować na śmierć u boku swego pana. Samą swą obecnością na polu walki i takim właśnie wyglądem Ancalagon podnosi morale swojej armii, przetaczając się nad polem bitwy i dodając pewności siebie walczącym wojownikom, którzy nawet wyczerpani potrafią dzięki temu podwoić swoje wysiłki i walczyć z jeszcze większą zawziętością niż wcześniej. Zdolności Ancalagon jako istota przesycona magią posiada cały wachlarz mniej lub bardziej unikatowych zdolności bojowych, których może używać aby siać śmierć i zniszczenie na polu bitwy, ale także wspomagać swych podwładnych, czy też zapewniać sobie posłuch. Spore możliwości daje mu także jego mieszana krew, która pozwala mu na podejmowanie najróżniejszych działań względem swoich poddanych, bez konieczności opuszczania swej twierdzy, ale po kolei. Jak każdy smok tak i Ancalagon został nauczony pradawnej smoczej mowy głosów. W rzeczywistości moc głosów to nic innego jak prastare, potężne rozkazy, które w ustach istot przesyconych mocą magiczną jak, takich jak chociażby smoki, stają się magicznym zaklęciem, dającym określony efekt. Dzięki temu Ostatni Smok może zionąć ogniem ze swej paszczy. Długie jęzory ognia, zdolne palić całe armie na popiół i równać miasta z ziemią to jednak ledwie zaklęcia podstawowe i dziecinną sztuczką, w porównaniu do prawdziwej potęgi smoków. Ze swymi mocami Ancalagon może zsyłać potężne wichury, gradobicia, burze i sztormy, to do czego inne rasy potrzebują całej grupy magów, smok może wywołać jednym zaklęciem wypowiedzianym przez swe usta. Z drugiej strony może on też rozpędzać chmury burzowe, jeśli akurat potrzebna jest mu ładna pogoda. Jako smok ściśle powiązany z żywiołem ognia Ancalagon jest specem od tego rodzaju magii i poza tym, że jest on całkowicie odporny na tego rodzaju ataki, gdyby naprawdę tego chciał, byłby w stanie sprowadzić najprawdziwszy deszcz ognia na swoich przeciwników. Pan Czerwonej Góry posiada też inną zdolność, a mianowicie umiejętność całkowitej zmiany swojego wyglądu. Jeśli aktualnie tego potrzebuje, może się on zmienić w przedstawiciela innej rasy, jest tylko jeden warunek, aby móc umiejętnie odtworzyć ciało danej rasy, musi on najpierw ją poznać, a poznaje je przez zjadanie ich, czyli w bardzo dużym uproszczeniu, aby stać się krasnoludem, Ancalagon musi wcześniej zjeść jakiegoś krasnoluda. Ostatnią sprawą związaną z jego mocami jest mieszana krew. Poprzez utworzenie więzów krwi, Ancalagon jest w stanie utworzyć coś na kształt magicznego połączenia ze swymi poddanymi. Im bliżej niego się oni znajdują tym łatwiej jest im nawiązać z nimi kontakt. Więź ta jest szczególnie mocna w przypadku magów, gdyż oni mogą się porozumiewać ze swym panem i stanowić instrumenty jego woli, niezależnie od odległości jaka dzieli smoka i jego Smoczego Kapłana. Dzięki tej więzi Ancalagon może czytać w myślach swych poddanych, a jeśli trzeba to także wpływać na nie i je zmieniać, a jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, może on przejąć całkowitą kontrolę nad ciałem, któregoś ze swoich magów, a wówczas ten, zyskuje pełny potencjał magiczny swego pana, dlatego też kapłani Szaikan są otaczani taką aurą strachu. Charakter Ancalagon jest smokiem i jak każdy smok posiada zestaw cech charakteru, które są praktycznie wpisane w jego geny. Są to zarówno cechy pozytywne jak i negatywne. Do cech pozytywnych zdecydowanie można zaliczyć takie atuty jak odwaga, która pozwala mu bez lęku stawiać czoła zagrożeniom, waleczność, pewność siebie, która z kolei bardzo pomaga mu w podejmowaniu trudnych decyzji, charyzma pozwalająca mu na zapanowanie nad jakimkolwiek oponentem i ułatwia podjudzanie jego ludzi do walki, w istocie Ostatni Smok dla wielu byłby idealnym wzorem wojownika, gdyby nie zestaw jego wad. Pierwszą i najbardziej rzucającą się w oczy negatywną cechą jest jego porywczość, Ancalagon nie lubi czekać na efekty swojej pracy i często próbuje je jakoś przyspieszyć, z bardzo różnym skutkiem. Drugim problemem smoka jest jego instynktowna wręcz potrzeba dominacji, to bardzo ułatwia mu kontrolę nad własnym ludem i pozwala kontrolować bardziej pasywnych oponentów, niestety czyni go to bardzo słabym negocjatorem. Trzecią i ostatnią bardzo rzucającą się w oczy negatywną cechą, jest nieumiejętność smoka, do przyznania się do porażki, jego smocza duma nie pozwala mu odpuścić i przyznać się, że sytuacja go przerosła, co według niektórych z jego sług, może zakończyć się śmiercią ich pana. Poza tym Ancalagon jest podstępny, a w drodze do osiągnięcia swego celu, nie cofnie się przed niczym, co już nieraz udowodnił chociażby w sytuacji kiedy wywołał wojnę w Wodogrzmotach aby zdobyć poparcie Zakonu Świtu. Na dodatek jest on bardzo uparty i naprawdę jedyne co ratuje go od poważnych tarapatów, to potężne doświadczenie życiowe, które pozwoliło mu przechytrzyć wielu oponentów i nadal pozostać przy życiu. Podsumowanie Ancalagon nie jest postacią idealną, trudno nawet nazwać go postacią pozytywną, chociaż nie brakuje mu dobrych cech, nie brakuje mu też złych. Skłonności do oszustw i podstępów, a także jego wybuchowa natura i okrucieństwo, sprawiają, że trudno nazwać go dobrym przywódcą. Z drugiej jednak strony należy pamiętać gdzie mieści się państwo należące do smoka, być może Pan Czerwonej Góry nie jest najlepszym wodzem z perspektywy całego świata, ale zdecydowanie jest on najlepszym spośród kandydatów, jakich Góry Skowytu miały do zaoferowania. Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Mroczne Wojny Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Smoki